What to do First
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: The guys finally get some time to themselves in the apartment and Logan has an idea he hopes the others will agree to... Jarlos/Kogan Slash- OT4 One Shot. My first ever attempt at writing.


**What to do First**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything in relation to the show, the band or the guys themselves. This is just my imagination put into words. Happy reading.

Mrs Knight and Katie were currently back in Minnesota for the weekend sorting through all the belongings they had left behind in the move to California. It was a tedious job but after putting it off for so long Mrs Knight had decided that it was better to finally get it over and done with, especially due to the fact that they weren't going to move back home any time soon.

The volunteer mother/momager of Big Time Rush was somewhat concerned about leaving the boys alone in the apartment all weekend; she knew they didn't know, but she was secretly aware of the shocking shenanigans the band members got up to when they had even the smallest amount of time alone together in the apartment. Once she was coming out of the bathroom having just showered when she heard strange muffled noises coming from the direction of the room her son Kendall shared with Logan. She gingerly had approached the room but froze outside the door with her hand about to turn the doorknob; her heart had begun to beat twice as fast as she realised the noises were actually soft moans, and the moans were coming from the four boys she was 'trying' to raise right.

The utter shock that overtook her body caused her to run frantically back up the hall and into the kitchen where she busied herself in attempts to distract herself while she assessed the situation. But that was months ago now and she had encountered many situations like the first; Mrs Knight had decided to leave the boys be, partially because she wasn't sure how to handle this kind of situation and because she believed that experimentation in one's younger years was harmless, even beneficial in some ways. It was this resolve that made the momager decide to leave the boys for the first time in the one year they had spent in Hollywood. They would be alright, she knew it.

After a long day working at the studio the guys of Big Time Rush had finally walked through the door of apartment 2J in the Palmwoods Hotel; Mrs Knight had left for the weekend and the guys were looking forward to having the place to themselves. James kicked the door closed with his foot while Carlos, Logan and Kendall all dropped tiredly onto the living room couch. "It feels so good to finally sit down" Carlos stated wearily as Kendall nodded. Logan merely grunted in response, his agreement obvious. By now James had sauntered over to where his best friends had collapsed, "So... What should we do first?" he asked. "I mean, we have to make the most of every second this weekend."

"I for one completely agree, it's not often I get a break from my mom and sister" Kendall added while reaching for the TV remote, maybe there was a good movie playing tonight he thought to himself.

"Uh-uh..." Logan shook his head and snatched the remote from Kendall and switched the TV back to standby mode. Kendall with his brow furrowed was about to say something when Logan continued "I al-already have something planned f-for us guys... I-I mean if you w-want to" he stuttered feeling his face starting to heat up when seeing the others' looks of questioning surprise. Logan rarely took any charge of initiating the intimate situations the guys frequently found themselves in but he wanted to try something different this time, he wanted to be the one who got them all excited and wanting.

The other three continued to stare at Logan for a moment before Carlos placed his hand on Logan's knee rubbing it slightly through the thick denim material and asked him what he meant. James came and sat down on the other side of Carlos and patiently waited while the pale skinned boy tried to organise his words before speaking.

"I..." Logan started, slightly distracted by Carlos' gentle hand and anxious at having all the attention on himself. "I kinda...bought this..." he looked at his feet before continuing, "this board game... but it isn't your regular type of board game..." Logan didn't notice James raise his eyebrows whilst looking over at Kendall who was on Logan's other side; the blonde smirked knowingly but kept silent.

"What type of board game is it then Logie?" Carlos probed innocently, he was a little slower than James and Kendall but that's what his friends loved about him, he was always so adorable. Finally looking up into Carlos' eyes Logan took a deep breath, "It's a sex board game...you roll the dice and each different space has a certain...act you have to carry out on/with another player" he felt his palms start to sweat and nervously wiped them on the couch cushion beside his legs but he felt something grab his right one. Kendall was looking at him sweetly whilst holding his hand, "don't be nervous babe, we're all into this kind of thing so don't worry... I think this is actually a really hot idea."

"Really?..." Kendall smiled, "yes, really Logan. What'd you guys think?" He looked at James and then Carlos, both boys frantically nodded and Logan noticed that both their eyes had slightly darkened in anticipated lust.

"Well, I think that's evidence enough. Why don't we get this show on the road then?" Kendall raised his other hand gently stroked Logan's cheek, "why don't you go get that board game of yours?" he smiled lightly. The boy in question shakily got to his feet and went off to retrieve the object that he hoped would make their afternoon memorable.

"I cannot believe that Logan would initiate something as kinky as this" muttered James in a disbelieving tone. James loved Logan as much as he loved Kendall and Carlos but he knew, just as the others did, that it was very uncharacteristic of Logan to be this openly invested in something so potentially fun and naughty. It just didn't fit in his usually timid cautionary lifestyle. Not that James was complaining he was very excited to see how far his shy lover would go with this; he'd always be trying to bring out some adventure in Logan, maybe his constant nagging had finally paid off.

Meanwhile, Carlos and Kendall had moved the coffee table back a little so they could all sit around the board game and play comfortably. Logan returned holding a fairly small box in one hand and a bottle of standard lube in the other. "J-just in case y-you know..." he replied to his friends staring eyes. '_Logan must really want this...'_ Carlos thought to himself as a small smirk crossed his face; he noticed that Logan had changed out of his constricting jeans and into a pair of white basketball shorts. '_He must really, REALLY want this'_, Carlos grinned.

They all sat down around the coffee table in the living room as Logan took out the board, the coloured player pieces and the two dice from the box. He looked up to see if anyone was watching what he was doing but neither of them were; James had his hands wrapped around Carlos' neck pulling the raven haired boys lips closer to his own while they shared a very deep but languid kiss. Kendall was watching them silently from beside Logan, his hand slowly palming his own crotch at the sight of his two lovers embracing each other with such heat.

As soon as everything was ready Logan coughed briefly and his friends all snapped out of it and gave their attention to him. "So how do we play Loges?" James seductively asked while cocking his head to the side. _'Damn he looks so hot when he does that...'_ Logan briefly explained that they each get a coloured piece to move with- there was a green, a red, a blue and a purple (as soon as he said purple Carlos had snatched up that piece for himself, the other boys just chuckled); after that each player takes turns in rolling the numbered dice and moved their piece onto the equivalent square on the game board. Next the player who rolled takes the dice which has colours on its sides and rolls to determine who they would be performing the act written on the square below their piece with. The aim of the game was simple and the friends were ready to start playing, "Who gets to roll first?" Kendall simply put forward. "ME!" James half yelled, bouncing on the floor.

"James don't you think Logie should go first? I mean it was his idea," Carlos said leaning in close to James' ear, "and I think he _really_ wants this..." he insinuated, moving back and giving Logan a sweet smile. James huffed a little but in the end realised that Carlos was right. "You can go first Logan, who knows...maybe you'll roll blue and end up with me" he winked and Logan gulped, shakily reaching for the numbered dice.

He let the dice roll onto the table...six. Tentatively he placed his hands on his red player piece and moved it to the sixth square on the board. They all leaned in close over the table to read what was in store for Logan and whoever chance chose for him. "Kiss your lover anywhere until they moan your name" James whispered. All four boys looked at each other with sensual longing, James felt Carlos' body shudder slightly beside him.

"Go on then Logie...roll the next dice" Carlos whispered. The pale boy did just that and it landed on...green. All eyes turned to Kendall; the boy in question licked his lips briefly before glancing over at Logan who's breathing had once again doubled in pace. It took only thirty seconds for him to compose himself before he nudged his way over to his partner. Kendall's breath hitched as he took in Logan's slightly changed demeanour, he wasn't nervous anymore, he wasn't shaking and his eyes were the as dark as they have ever been.

He felt Logan caress his left ear before he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the blondes lips, Kendall sighed into it and let his eyes flutter closed as Logan continued to press light kisses on his needy lips. After a few moments Kendall felt hands running up and down his arms, the sensation made him shiver and gasp slightly which Logan took advantage of by thrusting his tongue forcefully into the blonde's mouth causing him to moan deeply; the kinkiness of the game had all of them on edge. James and Carlos were watching with wide eyes as one of their best friends was coming undone at the touch of another best friend, both of them wished Kendall would hurry up and say Logan's name so it could be their turn already.

Meanwhile Logan had started kissing down along Kendall's jaw to his right ear; he paused and pressed his lips gently against it and starting mouthing something that James and Carlos wished they could hear because it seemed to have the right effect on Kendall who moaned loudly and gripped his lover's shoulders. All it took was one bite to his pulse point and Kendall basically screamed Logan's name to the heavens. The watching boys both inwardly gasped and tried to adjust the tightness in their pants that were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Logan pulled away with a pleased smirk on his face, he chuckled lightly and quietly muttered "sorry baby" to Kendall. By now James had already rolled the dice effectively taking the next turn. "Three!" he chirped whilst moving his piece from the starting square. "Give your lover the best handjob of his life. Yes please!" James reached for the coloured dice and when it landed on purple he all but pinned Carlos into the carpet on their side of the table. Logan and Kendall moved forward so they could get a full view of what was going on at the other side. James had Carlos' hands held down above his head, his nose brushing gently across his raven haired lover's.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good baby..." He kissed Carlos' forehead, "you'll be begging me to never stop," he licked Carlos' bottom lip then leaned in close to his ear, "even when you're spent and don't think you could take anymore..." The smaller boy was writhing underneath him, unable to say anything in reply to James' smooth words; they all knew James was the best at seducing them all, or getting them in the mood even when they had said 'no not now James!'... Carlos looked over at Kendall who was panting heavily but before he could look over at Logan his attention was brought back to James who had somehow managed to slip down his body without him noticing and was now almost finished pulling his jeans and boxers off his legs.

He leaned up on his elbows as James slowly made his way back up to Carlos' mouth; the look in James' eyes purely said '_I am going to devour you'_. James came in close with one hand gently resting on his lover's neck and licked the smaller boy's bottom lip, wanting to be allowed access into the sweet cavern that was Carlos' mouth. One night after some intense love making Carlos had immediately fallen asleep in bed with his best friends and the other three had all casually agreed that there was something about the inside of Carlos' mouth that made them all want to just put up a tent and let their tongues or cocks live in there forever. He tasted like nothing any of them could explain, but they were all addicted. So when Carlos opened his mouth just enough for James now, he couldn't help but moan himself at how much pleasure the Latino's mouth gave him.

Carlos felt one of James' hands grip gently around his member as kisses were now being pressed along his jaw. He couldn't help but groan as a thumb pressed against the head a few times; he felt James smile close to his pulse point. James encouragingly pushed the smaller boy back onto his back on the soft carpet and straddled the toned thighs below him. "You two should keep playing...this," he stated whilst rubbing one palm over Carlos' abdomen, "might take me a while," he licked his lips, staring at his friends on the other side of the room. Turning his attention back to his caramel skinned lover, James didn't notice that Kendall had rolled the dice and was getting ready to tackle Logan to the carpet.

He leant down over Carlos' stomach and lifted his dark coloured t-shirt, placing several teasing kisses here and there before finally putting his mouth over the tanned pulsating flesh that was his lovers above average 7 inch cock. Carlos gasped as James began leisurely bobbing his head up and down, letting his tongue swipe the tip every so often. "Ah... James... Oh God, d-don't stop" the taller boy gazed up at the dark brown lust filled eyes that were bulging out of Carlos' face, but it didn't last long as the Latino laid his head back down with his eyes fluttering closed; he unconsciously gripped James' hair and started thrusting his hips up into the willing boy's mouth, getting silent approval from James. Even though he hated to admit it, James loved it when either of the guys would tug on his soft light brown locks despite all the effort he put into styling it every day. It turned him on so badly.

Carlos could feel that he was hitting the back of his lover's throat quite forcefully but he couldn't help himself, it just felt too good and James' little moans were making it all that harder to control himself and ease up a bit. Little did he know that James was enjoying himself thoroughly, he squeezed his hands underneath the shaking Latino's cheeks and pushed him further into his already straining windpipe. It only took a few more thrusts before Carlos was practically screaming out James' name, his seed spurting all the way down the other boy's throat as his body rigidly began to go limp. James slowly pulled away from the now deflating member and happily licked away any remaining liquid from Carlos' tip gaining soft sighs of after pleasure from the smaller boy. After a quick kiss to Carlos' lips James was sitting up watching what his two other friends were up to.

Kendall had Logan pinned to the carpet on his stomach while he was slowly trying to push his hard member through the tight ring of muscles that surrounded Logan's entrance. Logan was desperately trying to grab onto anything, "Ah!... K-Kendall, it h-hurts" he whispered while the boy in question began running his free hand up the paler boy's bare back. "Mmm I'm sorry Logie, maybe I rushed it... Do you want me to s-stop?" even though stopping was the last thing Kendall wanted to do, being buried balls deep in any of his lover's was the best feeling in the world; but Logan was in pain and he would stop if he needed to. Before he had a chance to pull out he heard "No! Please don't, I-I'll adjust... Just...please Kendall" Logan's eyes were scrunched tight but he was pushing back onto the blonde boy trying to get him to go further. That's all it took for Kendall to start up a pretty quick paced rhythm slipping in and out of his lover's clenching muscle without a fault; he was comforted when Logan started to moan out in pleasure just as loudly as he was.

"That's it babe, make all the noise you want for me... L-love it" he heard Logan groan and with a slight smirk on his face he started changing his angle in search of the dark haired boy's prostate. "F-fuck...Kendall, you..."

"I know Loges...I know" the blonde sighed as he continued to hit Logan's sweet stop. Soon enough Kendall felt Logan's whole body tense up and saw the pale boy's hand slip underneath himself as he pumped out his own release. By the time Logan's body had gone limp Kendall was thrusting into his spent body and filling the boy with his seed; he collapsed on top of Logan while they both caught their breaths. Logan chuckled as Kendall placed butterfly kisses along his cheek and jaw with a gentle smile on his face.

"It's so hot watching them together like that..." Carlos had recovered and managed to watch his best friends for several minutes before they finished up; he casually licked his lips and sideways glanced at James who was sitting very close to him caressing himself through his tight pants.

"Yeah... I know," he looked over at Carlos before continuing... "Do you want to," he looked over to the couch. "Mmmhmm," Carlos breathed before he crashed his lips against James' and started shuffling backwards towards the couch with his hands locked lovingly around the taller boy's neck. James smiled against the raven's lips as they reached the edge of the couch; James effortlessly lifted Carlos onto the cushion in front of him and quickly spread the boy's legs apart wide, keeping his ass close to the edge. Carlos gingerly leant back against the pillows and allowed his experienced lover take control of the situation; and James didn't disappoint, he rubbed circles into Carlos' thigh with his left thumb as he trailed his right hand slowly up the caramel skinned body until his two longest fingered were rubbing suggestively along the boy's parted lips. Carlos immediately understood James' intentions and opened his mouth wider, letting James gently move his fingers in and out coating them well with saliva.

"That's a good boy," he smirked up at Carlos before bending over to nip gently across the tanned boy's well defined abs. Carlos loved it when James called him a good boy, heck he loved it when James called him anything; but once a few weeks back James had started calling him _Papi _and it just drove him wild, whether it was James inside him or himself inside James that one little word made his whole being tremble in raw desire.

Carlos was greedily licking all over James' fingers in anticipation, he couldn't wait for James to be inside of him; it had been a little while since they had done it this way and he had been looking forward to it because James had the biggest cock out of all of them, sitting at 7.5 inches he was able to go further into them and the feeling was just something else. Once James deemed his fingers slick enough he yanked them out of the other boy's mouth creating a small popping sound, he grinned to himself- Carlos was really sucking on him hard. He positioned his fingers by Carlos' entrance.

"If it hurts just tell me ok? I don't want you to be in pain like Logan was..." he gave a fleeting look behind him to the boy in question but he and Kendall were looking the other way at the TV he had managed to miss being turned on. Turning back to Carlos he saw the boy nod once as he pressed his face into his groin and licked a line across his puckered hole, he saw Carlos tense and grabbed onto his legs to settle him before he licked furiously over the space again and again before thrusting his tongue briefly forward into the warmness that would soon encase his by now aching member.

"Ahgn... Ah, James...p-please, stop t-teasing"

"Okay baby, okay..." James removed his mouth and pressed one finger into the panting Latino who let out a sigh of relief. He proceeded to move his finger in and out quite quickly adding the other one next to it and scissoring them in attempts of loosening Carlos up well enough.

"JAMES!... JAMES!" Carlos screamed as his lover suddenly pressed against his sweet spot, his moaning becoming louder by the second. He looked down and found James smiling humouredly whilst blowing a cold gush of air near his preoccupied fingers.

"You tease! Just do me already or I'll ask Logan to!" he yelped. Hearing his name, the raven haired boy turned and smiled when he saw the intense state his two best friends were in; before turning back to the TV he gave Carlos a knowing wink, James really was a tease sometimes.

"Okay, okay, okay! Calm your titties Carlitos, nobody's taking this away from me."

Carlos merely huffed and folded his arms over his chest waiting for James to make the next move. The brunette grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and lathered himself up as he watched the adorableness that was Carlos Garcia. He lined himself up and pushed the entire way into his lover without another word, Carlos let out a long gasp and tried to adjust himself so James could start moving without hurting him. Once he was ready he shook his head and James steadily thrust in and out of him.

"You feel too good Jamie...too good baby" he whispered with his eyes softly closed, letting James do all the work.

"Mmhmm..." was all James could respond with, he was too caught up in the tightness of his small lover's hole around him. He gradually picked up the pace and was pounding into Carlos at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Jamie... Ngh, I-I'm c-close..."

"Alright" James said as he took a hand off Carlos' hips and wrapped it around the thick length before him; he stroked his hand up and down firmly and could feel the veins on the underside begin to pulse as Carlos reached his orgasm.

"Jaaaaames!" Carlos sighed as his seed spilled all over his own chest and down the brunette's hand; James smiled and lifted his hand to his mouth, licking everything he could into his mouth savouring the slightly salty taste of the oldest boy's semen. He didn't even need to keep up his crazy speed because he came inside Carlos from the intoxicating feeling of tasting his lover on his tongue. Falling forward James rested his forehead against Carlos' chest in exhaustion.

After many minutes they both turned around when hearing Logan cough for attention. "So... D-did you guys l-like my board game i-idea?" The three other boys chuckled lightly at their friend and shook their heads, looks like Logan's nervousness is back and as prominent as ever.

END


End file.
